Love Story
by PotteR5erHead1D
Summary: Wherefore art thou Romeo? Why are you tearing us apart? Why can't we be together? Why don't we run away? We're together! A/N: Rated T to be safe. I own nothing but the plot.
1. Flashbacks

**Hey guys, I know I deleted 'Popular Rivalry', and I know you're gonna be mad. So, I'm posting this new story, right now, 'Love Story'. The song WILL come in at some point,and the story is based on the general idea of the song, so I guess it's a song-fic? Not sure. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

So. I finally settled in as a sophomore in Seattle, now I have to transfer to Marino High in Miami. I did a quick self-check: Faded Blue skinny jeans, Lavender tank-top, Black hoodie, and black sandals. Hair: curly, brown, dip-dyed blonde and in a ponytail. I'd seen other people wearing this type of thing, so I guess I won't be out-of-place. I took a deep breath and walked in the building.

* * *

_Still Ally P.O.V_

"...And I hope you'll enjoy Marino High!"

"Thank you Principal Clarks."

I walked out of the, principal's office and checked my schedule. First Period: Math. Yay! I love Math! I quickly tried to find Room 394 and bumped into a short Latina talking to a ginger guy.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I said, as she dropped her books.

"Nah, it's okay. Hey, are you the new girl? I'm Trish," She said.

"Yeah, I'm Ally," I replied.

"I'm Dez!" The ginger guy added.

"Uh, I'm looking for Room 394?"

"Down, make a left. You have Math?" Trish asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, so does-here he comes now!" She said as a blond guy came towards us. "Austin! This is-"

"Ally?"

"Austin?"

He _had_ looked shockingly familiar, and suddenly memories came rushing back.

_Eight years ago:_

_I was just standing there, in summer, on a balcony. My back to the lawn, reading _Cinderella_, when suddenly a pebble came rushing past me. Followed by another, then another, then another. I turned around. _

_"Ally, come on, don't you wanna play?" said Austin, a blond-haired boy who was my best friend. _

_"I'm coming just wait!" I jumped on to the fire-escape and went, two steps at a time. _

_Just as we were about to start playing Basketball, our Parents came rushing out. _

_"Well! If we're such '_show-offs_' and '_one-uppers_' then don't bother coming over!" My mom yelled. _

_"We won't! And don't bother visiting us if we're so '_sloppy_' and '_have low standards_'!" Mrs Moon shouted back. _

_"Come on Austin, we're leaving," Mr Moon said grabbing Austin by the shoulder and steering him towards the gate. "And you are forbidden to associate with Ally in any way!"_

_"What?" I heard his voice ask. _

_"C'mon Ally, sweetie, and from this day onwards you are not allowed to play Austin any more!" My dad said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the house. _

_We turned around for one last look at each other before we apparently left each other's lives. Forever._

* * *

**Okay, so that's chapter one, sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to stretch out the Prologue too much. I'll be updating as soon as possible IF I get 2 POSITIVE reviews. But feel free to leave negative ones as well, I love feedback, and there's always room for improvement, am I right? Well I hope you liked it! Pass Me Bye!**

**~PotteR5erHead1D**


	2. Reunion

**Hey, I finally back, sorry it took so long, but it took me a while to finish this, and when I finally did, my internet connection went haywire. How convenient. Anyways, so I'm back with the 2nd Chapter of my story and:**

**allyaa200: Glad you liked it!**

**Muffy3001: Thank you for pointing that out, I will try to avoid making the same mistake again. **

**Twilight loving Percabeth fan: Thanks!**

**Sage Floral: Thank you!**

**rausllyr5xo: Well, I am right now!**

** : Well, I just didn't like where it was going, so I had to delete it. Sorry! But I'm glad to see you like this one!**

**Oh, you guys need to give Taylor Swift some of the credit as well, it's based on her song, after all. **

**Okay, I forgot this last time so:**

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't anything in this story but the plot, which is based on Taylor Swift's Love Story, which I don't own. _**

**Anyhoo, let's go on, shall we?**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Austin?"_

_He had looked shockingly familiar, and suddenly memories came rushing back._

_Eight years ago:_

_I was just standing there, in summer, on a balcony. My back to the lawn, reading Cinderella, when suddenly a pebble came rushing past me. Followed by another, then another, then another. I turned around._

_"Ally, come on, don't you wanna play?" said Austin, a blond-haired boy who was my best friend._

_"I'm coming just wait!" I jumped on to the fire-escape and went, two steps at a time._

_Just as we were about to start playing Basketball, our Parents came rushing out._

_"Well! If we're such 'show-offs' and 'one-uppers' then don't bother coming over!" My mom yelled._

_"We won't! And don't bother visiting us if we're so 'sloppy' and 'have low standards'!" Mrs Moon shouted back._

_"Come on Austin, we're leaving," Mr Moon said grabbing Austin by the shoulder and steering him towards the gate. "And you are forbidden to associate with Ally in any way!"_

_"What?" I heard his voice ask._

_"C'mon Ally, sweetie, and from this day onwards you are not allowed to play Austin any more!" My dad said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the house._

_We turned around for one last look at each other before we apparently left each other's lives. Forever._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

That was the worst day of my life. Even worse that when I went to the sea lion aquarium and fell in. I have a deathly fear of sea lions. So imagine me swimming in a tank full of sea lions for a half hour before someone came to help me out. Considering I thought leaving Austin was worse than that, I think you can infer that I really liked hanging out with him.

"Ally? Ally Dawson? Is that you?" He asked.

"Water-park when we were 6?" I asked, making sure it was him.

"Knocked over the '13+' sign?"

"Oh My God, it really is you!" I squealed and jumped in to his arms.

"Wait you guys know each other?!" Trish asked.

"Umm, it's a long story," I said.

"We were best friends when we were eight," Austin explained.

"Then our parents got in a fight, and told us to stay away from each other," I concluded.

"Aww, how romantic!" Dez said.

"Dez, we were just friends," Austin replied.

"Right..." Dez continued, like he knew something we didn't. That made me uncomfortable.

"Is he always like this?" I whispered to Trish.

"Welcome to my world," she answered.

"So, are you coming to the dance tonight?" Austin asked.

"They're already having a school dance?"

"It's a semi-formal occasion. They have it every first-day-of-school. Oh, and, I think I should warn you, they have this tradition, if there's a new student, that student has to perform a duet with another student," Trish said.

"Great! Just great..." I answered. I have to get up onstage! I have to sing! Is it just me, or are the walls closing in? Why can't I breath? What is happening?!

"Er-Ally are you okay?" Dez asked me. I'm must have been jumping around like a kangaroo. On steroids!

"Yeah, I'm fine! It's not like I have really bad stage-fright! I'm totally fine! I sing on stage all the time!"

"Hey, don't worry. If you want, I'll come up there and sing with you," Austin said.

"Thanks, Austin," I honestly felt really grateful he would be there, it just made me feel more comfortable than singing with a total stranger.

"Well, that's settled. Oh, and did I mention it was a semi-formal occasion? We need to go shopping for dresses!" Trish jumped in. "Wanna meet up at the mall after school?"

"I'll be there!"

* * *

_At the mall_

"So, what do you think of this?" I asked Trish, holding up a full-length Lavender dress with Silver details.

"I LOVE IT! Ooh, what about this one for me?" She asked, holding up a black one-shoulder dress with red-and-silver rhinestones, beads, wires going down it, etc. as loud as it was, it was pretty, so I gave her the thumbs-up.

"So let's go?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding? Without accesesories? No way!"

* * *

_At the dance_

_Austin P.O.V_

I was waiting for Ally, all dressed up (no, I'm not a prissy boy, my parents forced my to wear a tux) and she came in wearing this-well she didn't look like Ally Dawson. Lavender full length dress, hair in an Elsa-style braid (yes, I remember what Elsa's braid looked like in _Frozen_, don't judge!), and make-up. Sure, I hadn't seen her for eight years, but she never seemed like dress-up type, and she never, ever minded getting her hands dirty.

_Ask her to dance_

What? No!

Where that voice came from I don't know. Dez was roaming around in a gladiator costume (he thought it was a costume dance), and as far as I could see, no one was talking to me. So was it-?

_C'mon, just ask her!_

No!

I replied, more insistently. Yep, it was definitely me. I thought, okay maybe I could ask, I wasn't really doing anything here anyway, but before I could work up enough nerve:

"Okay, students of Marino High!" came the over-perky voice of the head-cheerleader, Kimmy. "Welcome back to school! Now, as you all know, if there's a new student, we perform a duet with them and another student! So, we start with Sophomore year, because all Freshmen are new, so give it up for Kyle Morgan and Demelza Robins!"

They sang a duet version of _Loud_ by R5, but I wasnt really listening. I made my through the crowd towards Ally.

"Hello. You ready to go up there?"

"What? Oh hey. Yeah I'm ready," she replied, sounding kinda nervous.

"It's okay, I'll be there too."

"Okay, that was Kyle Morgan and Demelza Robins with R5's _Loud_, let's welcome Kyle to the school!" Kimmy announced. Applause. "Now, since there are no new seniors, this will be the last act. Give it up for Juniors Austin Moon and Ally Dawson!"

I took her hand in mine. She looked reassured. Thank god. Then we climbed up and the music started.

_[Ally]_

_Nobody listens to me, don't hear a single thing I've said_

_Say anything to soothe me, anything to get you from my head_

_Don't know how really I feel,_

_Cause it's the faith that makes it like I don't care_

_Don't know how much it hurts to turn around like you were never there_

_Like somehow you could be replaced and I could walk away from the promises we made_

_And swore we'd never break!_

_[Chorus - Austin &amp; Ally]_

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again._

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_

_but I kept the moments that we were in_

_'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me my friend_

_And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!_

_[Austin]_

_I felt so empty out there, and there were days I had my doubts_

_but I knew I'd find you somewhere_

_because I knew I couldn't live without you in my life for one more day_

_and I swore I'd never break a promise that we made_

_[Chorus - Austin &amp; Ally]_

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again._

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_

_but I kept the moments that we were in_

_'Cause I hoped in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend_

_And now I got you, but I thought I lost you!_

_[Austin]_

_I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'til I searched the world from sea to sea_

_[Ally]_

_I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were_

_[Austin &amp; Ally]_

_And now here we are, are_

_[Ally]_

_here we are_

_I thought I lost you_

_[Austin]_

_I thought I lost you too_

_[Ally]_

_I thought I lost you_

_[Austin]_

_I thought I lost you_

_[Ally]_

_Yeah_

_[Chorus - Austin &amp; Ally]_

_I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me_

_I thought I'd never see your sweet face again._

_I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went_

_but I kept the moments that we were in_

_and I knew in my heart, that you would come back to me, my friend_

_And now I got you, I thought I lost you!_

_[Ally]_

_but I thought I lost you_

_[Austin]_

_I thought I lost you too_

_[Both]_

_so glad I got you, got you_

_[Ally]_

_so glad I got you, yeah yeah_

_I thought I lost you_

_[Austin]_

_I thought I lost you too_

* * *

**So, here's chapter two, I hope you liked it! The song is _I Thought I Lost You_, Miley Cyrus and John Travolta. Bet you were expecting _Love Story_, huh? I'll put it in, just later, I thought this one would fit better. And I don't own it. In case I forgot: _I don't own anything but the way I altered Love Story to make it a story's plot_. Oh, and if _Demelza Robins_ sounds familiar, that's because I couldn't think of a name, it's from _Harry Potter_ (the new Chaser in _Half-Blood Prince_). Hey, don't judge! I tried to think of a name, but I was just drawing a blank. So I don't own that either. Pass Me Bye! Follow me if you have PicCollage (PJO_PotteR5erHead1D_HoO)! :) Hoped you liked chapter 2! :)**

_**P.S: Sorry for the delay, and the formatting, I just can't resist!**_


	3. Author

Hey guys! So, I'm sorry to get you all excited, thinking I'm gonna update, but actually I'm traveling _tomorrow_. So, I won't have time to update for an entire month. I am sooooooo sorry you guys, but hey, now I'll have time to think of more plot twists, fix plot holes, etc. So, see you all in a month, but stay tuned, because I'm not done with this story. Toodles!

P.S: R5 released their new EP, Heart Made Up On You just yesterday. I'm so proud of you guys! All the R5Family is!


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

_PSA: If you check my profile, you'll know that I'm done with this account._

_HOWEVER_

_I went through the reviews for 'Love Story' and was overcome with guilt for leaving it like that._

_So_

_On __**x-x-flawed-x-x**__ on this same site, I will be continuing/rewriting it. It won't be uploaded immediately, but I am working on it. Also, I might rewrite 'Popular Rivalry', as I still remember the plot. Either way, it'll be one or the other; __you will get something. _

_So, yeah, If you don't want to murder me, thank you!_

_~ex-PotteR5erHead1D_


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT 2

So I see people have followed/favourited this, which means you care, aww thanks!

Okay, so since I'm stumped on Love Story, I'll be re-uploading/re-writing Popular Rivalry

You'd do better following _**x-x-flawed-x-x**_ as this account is logged in to using those temporary 'forgot password' things, and I'm doing this so I don't feel like a douche.

_Actual chapters will not be uploaded here. If you're wondering why, a) I want all my works collected in one place and b) see #2_

This has been a PSA

~ex-PotteR5erHead1D

P.S: You might like to know that The first chapter/intro is finished and I only need to proof-read. Yay!


End file.
